beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Tempo 145WD
Basalt Horogium 145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is somewhat a "Forbidden-Bey" and is owned by Faust. Face Bolt: Horogium The Face Bolt mainly depicts "Horogium", one of the many constellations in space. Horogium is Latin for "clock". Energy Ring: Horogium *'Weight': 2.7 grams The Energy Ring for Horogium has the most defense. (7 stars) The twelve roman numeral signs are meant to be on it. (I, II, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII). In place of IV, however, the Ring has IIII, however, this may be due to numerous clocks also using IIII. There is also a square hole in the wheel, where the III would be. Fusion Wheel: Basalt *'Weight': 47.84 grams Basalt has maximum Defense abilities. It is also the heaviest Fusion Wheel. However, there are no Stamina properties, surprisingly for the heaviest wheel it has good attacks because of the large chunk of metal on the inside of it, probably 1/10 of the Wheel has a gap on the inner part, it can make a very good attack Bey with knock-out power which can be good when involving Defense. The inside of the Wheel is bumped out evenly, but at the end is what is known as the "Sprial Staircase of Death" which makes the Wheel uneven. Some people say that this makes the beyblade very bad but it makes it a significant beyblade because the weight combined with the revolving around the opponent comes in for a final hit and damages the opponent on the walls of the stadium. However, counter attack is not affected and Basalt therefore is still a Top-tier Fusion Wheel for Defense. Only use steady tips like WD or FB, or heavy tracks like R145 or GB145, never use tips like sharp or it comes to a disapointing fall, if balanced steady tips are used + heavy tracks like R145 and GB145, it will make very good defense and a fair attack power, metal faces are accepted if other pieces mentioned arent availible. Metalwheel basalt.jpg Spin Track: 145 145 is the second highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. Performance Tip:Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 gramsTip COmparison:SD, D and WD* Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, WD, and now PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other defense bottoms.Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Special Moves *Spiral Death Timewall Gallery Images65382.jpg DSC_0042.JPG|Basalt Top Profile DSC_0043.JPG|Basalt Side Profile DSC_0044.JPG|Basalt Bottom Profile Trivia *The Basalt Fusion Wheel is the heaviest Fusion Wheel known and therefore is part of the Maximum Series. *The 145 and WD that come with it, are clear like glass and ice. *Basalt is the only Fusion Wheel with a gap inside. *Basalt is the only Beyblade without stickers. *It is also possible that Horogium could represent, Kronos, the "Greek Titan of Time" as both of them are shown to be very powerful figures (Horogium was the proclaimed as the strongest Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters) and they represent time itself. *Basalt is a common volcanic rock. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Defense Type Category:Forbidden